1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape separating tool, a manufacturing apparatus of a semiconductor chip, a manufacturing apparatus of a MEMS device, a manufacturing apparatus of a liquid ejecting head, and a separating method of adhesive tape in which the adhesive tape which is used when dividing a silicon substrate which configures, for example, a semiconductor chip, a MEMS device, or the like, into a plurality of parts is separated from each part (work).
2. Related Art
The micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) device includes a driving element such as a piezoelectric element on a silicon substrate, and is applied to various liquid ejecting apparatuses and display devices, or a vibrating sensor, and the like. For example, in the liquid ejecting apparatus, various liquids are ejected from a liquid ejecting head as a form of the MEMS device. As the liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, there is an image recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer or an ink jet plotter, and in recent years, the liquid ejecting apparatus has also been applied to various manufacturing apparatuses by bringing the best of characteristics in which liquid of a very small amount could be accurately landed on a predetermined position. For example, the liquid ejecting apparatus is applied to a display manufacturing apparatus which manufactures a color filter of a liquid crystal display, and the like, an electrode forming device which forms an electrode of an organic electro luminescence (EL) display, a surface emission display (FED), and the like, and a chip manufacturing apparatus which manufactures a biochip (biochemical element). Liquid ink is ejected in a recording head for the image recording apparatus, and a solution of each coloring material of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) is ejected in a coloring material ejecting head for the display manufacturing apparatus. In addition, a liquid electrode material is ejected in an electrode material ejecting head for the electrode forming device, and a solution of a bioorganic material is ejected in a bioorganic material ejecting head for the chip manufacturing apparatus.
In such a liquid ejecting head, there is an ejecting head which includes a stacked body in which a plurality of substrates are bonded in a stacked state. In the stacked body, a liquid flow path which communicates with a nozzle, a movable region for causing a pressure change in liquid in the liquid flow path, and causing the liquid to be ejected from the nozzle, and the like, are provided. For example, a silicon single crystalline substrate (hereinafter, simply referred to as silicon wafer or silicon substrate) is used as the above described substrate, a flow path, or the like, is formed in the silicon substrate, and the silicon substrate is divided into a chip size which is necessary, thereafter.
As a method of dividing the silicon substrate into a plurality of chips which are used in the MEMS device, or a semiconductor device other than that, a method has been known, in which a groove with a depth which does not penetrate the substrate, a plurality of small through-holes, and the like, are formed as a predetermined line for cutting which becomes a trigger of a division on the silicon substrate, adhesive tape with elasticity such as dicing tape is bonded to one face of the silicon substrate, and the silicon substrate is divided, using the above described predetermined line for cutting, when expanding the adhesive tape. In addition, as a method separating the adhesive tape from each of the divided chips, and picking up each of the chips, a method of separating the adhesive tape from each chip, by supporting each chip from one face side of the substrate on which the adhesive tape is bonded, in a state in which a contact area is set to be as small as possible, using a protrusion portion formed in a pin holder (needle) shape, and suctioning and depressurizing a space on the protrusion portion side rather than the adhesive tape in this state has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-004697).
FIGS. 11 to 13 are process drawings (enlarged views) for describing a process of separating adhesive tape from a chip (work) in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 11, when a protrusion portion 58 side is suctioned and depressurized by setting adhesive tape 56 to a boundary, in a state in which the protrusion portion comes into contact with a position of an opening, in a case in which a recessed portion such as a flow path, or an opening of a through-hole 57 is formed on a face onto which the adhesive tape 56 of a work 55 is bonded, an apex portion of the protrusion portion 58 and the work 55 are pressurized in a direction of getting closer to each other in a state of interposing the adhesive tape 56 therebetween, due to a difference in pressure. Due to this, an adhesive layer 59 of the adhesive tape 56 is pushed into the above described opening (refer to arrow in figure). As illustrated in FIG. 12, the adhesive layer 59 pushed into the opening is also pulled back when the adhesive tape 56 is pulled downward at a time in which the adhesive tape 56 at a portion other than the portion at which the apex portion of the protrusion portion 58 comes into contact with the work 55 is separated from an abutting face of the work 55 due to a suctioning force; however, as illustrated in FIG. 13, there has been a problem in that a part (remains of adhesive member 60) of the adhesive layer 59 remains in the opening. When the adhesive member remains in the opening like this, the chip is determined to be defective goods, and it causes a decrease in yield.